1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical apparatus, and more particularly to an improved motor stator structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 3, which are plane views of a conventional motor stator. In the conventional motor stator, in order to lower magnetic loss and enhance the efficiency, the bottom of the stator slot 2 of the stator 1 is formed with an arched bridge section 3. However, the bridge abutments 4 at two ends of the arched bridge section 3 are quite narrow. Therefore, when current passes the windings wound around the stator 1, the current will pass through the arched bridge section 3 to cut the adjacent magnetic field. As a result, due to the limitation of the shape of the arched bridge section of the conventional motor stator, the magnetic field will be interfered with due to the narrow space of the bridge abutments 4 at two ends of the arched bridge section. This will affect the function of the conventional motor stator.